


You hill and valley crowd

by sloganeer



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Elizabeth, really. We're not a couple."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You hill and valley crowd

**Author's Note:**

> I stole the title from The Decemberists.

They all have something to promote, so they're all in LA. Press is the only way to get Jesse out to the west coast, which means it's the perfect time for a reunion. Justin texts them all an address, and when Andrew arrives at the restaurant, Armie and Joe and Brenda and Josh are already there. Jesse's there, too. 

Dinner turns into drinks, and then they've broken off into little groups. Justin is on the tiny club stage. Joe has his arms in the air. Elizabeth corners Andrew, a glass of champagne in hand.

"We should have you over for dinner."

Andrew snorts. "You want all these boys in your house?" He gestures to the dance floor where their friends have gone a little crazy.

Elizabeth laughs along. "No, you and Jesse."

"You playing favourites?" Andrew is having fun with her, but he also looks around the room. He's looking for Jesse.

"No. But yes," she whispers, hand on his arm to bring him into the joke. "I just never feel as old as when I'm looking for another couple to hang out with."

"That's funny," Andrew says. Except he doesn't really think it's funny, and by the look on her face, Elizabeth doesn't really either. "We're not a couple," he tells her.

"Well, I know you're not out," she says, "but Andrew--" She puts her hand on his arm again. "We're friends."

"So are Jesse and I."

"You had your arm across the back of his chair the whole night." 

Andrew shakes his head, in disbelief and denial.

"Whispering in his ear." Elizabeth smiles. "Andrew, you ate off his plate."

"Elizabeth, really. We're not a couple." His eyes start watering, so Andrew coughs to cover it up.

"Honey." She takes the drink from his hand and turns him around by the shoulders. Even across the dark and crowded club, strobe lights flashing, he sees Jesse in a booth on the other side of the dance floor. Jesse sees him. "He checks up on you."

She gives him a push, and Andrew stumbles into the knot of bodies. He hears someone call his name, feels someone grab hold of his hips. He thinks maybe that's Brenda dancing up on the revolving stage. But Andrew keeps walking. Press on, my son.

Jesse has staked out a booth all to himself. It's not VIP, but something keeps the girls away. LA can be nice like that sometimes. Nothing like London, where gossip is ingrained, or New York, where there are tourists to contend with. In LA, everyone knows the person in the next booth could be famous, and everyone knows that they could be famous, too.

LA knows better than anywhere else how to treat celebrities because they all want to be celebrities, too.

Still, Andrew needs to get out of here. He can't do this in front of a crowd, even a respectable one. 

"Hey," he shouts over the music and holds out a hand.

Jesse looks up, a little wide in the eyes, but he smiles and takes Andrew's hand. He takes Andrew's hand, and that's when Andrew thinks, yeah, OK, maybe we do touch a lot. 

"Let's get out of here."

Jesse nods and follows. He holds Andrew's hand in both of his and lets himself be dragged out of the club, through the back, into the alley with the smokers and the garbage cans. It's cold enough that Andrew feels the sweat from the dance floor draw goosebumps on his skin. Jesse hunches in on himself, normal, but Andrew pulls him under his arm anyway, and they warm up together.

"Elizabeth invited us to dinner," Andrew says, walking them slowly toward the street to find a cab.

"We just had dinner."

Andrew snorts. "Yeah." When he turns to look down at Jesse, his nose rubs against Jesse's cheek, rough with a day's beard. "You and me." He rubs over Jesse's temple, into his hairline, where he can still smell Jesse's shampoo. "Elizabeth and Armie. Double date."

Jesse gets it then because he tenses in Andrew's arms. Not a lot, but Andrew feels it because they're wound up together, tight. Andrew feels everything.

Then, Jesse nods. "I'd like that."

Andrew misses a step and goes off the curb, but Jesse is there. Jesse's got him, arm around his waist, and they spin together, but nobody falls. Andrew has both arms wrapped around Jesse's neck. Jesse has both arms wrapped around Andrew's waist, and outside an LA club with no sign above the door, they sway back and forth like teenagers at their first school dance. But it isn't their first, so Andrew tips forward and kisses Jesse, catches his bottom lip and opens Jesse's mouth, and oh God, that's his tongue. That's Jesse's tongue in Andrew's mouth and Jesse's fingers dipping down below Andrew's belt, and if he wasn't so caught up in everything he's been wanting for a year and a half, Andrew would go back inside to find Elizabeth and say, yes, we'll be there at eight. Shall we bring a bottle of red or white?

They get in a cab when it honks and interrupts their kiss.

"My place?" Andrew asks.

He's the only one who has a place in LA. Jesse's staying in some hotel while he does press for the last movie. But Andrew wants to ask because he wants to hear Jesse say yes.

Jesse says, "Yes," and they get into the cab. Andrew gives the driver his address, then settles back against Jesse's side. Jesse takes his hand this time, slides their fingers together until they lock. Andrew slouches down to match Jesse's height, until he can press his nose into Jesse's hair.

It's his favourite place to be.

Jesse pays the cab when they arrive. He's also the one who pulls Andrew's keys out of his pocket and gets them inside. Then Andrew takes over.

He leads Jesse backwards to the couch. It's far enough. They land there, next to each other, then Andrew throws his leg over to settle onto Jesse's lap. "This is good, right?"

Jesse nods, and they're kissing again. His mouth is amazing. It's even better than Andrew has been imagining forever, or a year, at least.

"Why didn't we do this before?" he says.

Jesse shrugs. His hands slide up Andrew's thighs. He gets Andrew's belt unbuckled, and Andrew shivers when he hears his own zipper unzipped. This is happening. Andrew didn't think this would ever happen, but he's sitting on Jesse's lap, and Jesse is smiling right to his eyes, and there is a hand in Andrew's pants. 

"I'm sorry," Andrew says.

"What? What's wrong?" Jesse stops. He yanks his hand out of Andrew's briefs.

Andrew leans down to pull him back into a kiss. He slides his lips over Jesse's mouth, across Jesse's cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything. We could've been doing this for months."

Jesse laughs into the space between Andrew's shoulder and neck. "I was waiting until you got hotter." 

He slips the buttons out of Andrew's shirt and traces his fingers over the ridges and valleys of Andrew's new Spider-Man abs. They still feel funny, not quite real. In the shower, Andrew surprises himself rinsing off the soap.

Andrew helps Jesse out of his own shirt and throws them both behind him on the floor. 

"I didn't have to wait for you," Andrew says. It makes Jesse blush across his cheeks and to the tips of his ears. Andrew was hoping it would.

There was a lot of food at dinner and more with the drinks. Andrew is tired from dancing and his early morning press call. He's not as drunk as he could be, but he's floating. He isn't going to last because Jesse's hands feel so good.

He pushes up so Jesse can push his pants and briefs down, just enough for better access. Andrew flails a little, trying to find the button on Jesse's jeans until Jesse takes Andrew's hands and puts them in his hair. 

"You do this," he says. "I'll take care of you."

Jesse takes such good care of his friends.

When Andrew wakes up the next morning, Jesse is gone from the bed, but he can hear him in the kitchen. He can hear the kettle whistling and Jesse cursing through a crash of tea tins. 

"Good morning!" Andrew calls out. The kettle stops whistling, and then the door opens. Jesse peers in. Andrew grins at him over his blankets. "Good morning," he says again.

"You don't need to have tea, do you?" Jesse steps closer. He's wearing Andrew's hoodie over his white undershirt. "How about I just give you a blowjob?"

"Jess?"

"Yes?"

Andrew crawls to the end of his bed. He grabs the strings and yanks Jesse on top of him. "How about you give me forever?"

They kiss on top of the covers, arms and legs together and apart. 

"I go home on Sunday," Jesse says. He props himself up on one elbow, his other hand coming to rest on Andrew's face. He rubs the three-days beard Andrew has let grow. "Also, that was cheesy."

"I am cheesy. I'm a skinny awkward kid with a funny voice and a BAFTA, if you can believe it."

Jesse smiles at him. "I can." Andrew thinks that nothing can be wrong if Jesse smiles at him.

"Can you believe we finally did this?" Andrew can't. He can't believe Jesse answered the phone when Andrew called him after the Oscars. He can't believe Jesse showed up for lunch in New York. Andrew can't believe that they're still friends, that they didn't lose touch, that Jesse still wants to hang out, even if he's not getting paid.

They kiss again, then Jesse curls Andrew under his chin, and they settle in for a mid-morning nap. Andrew hasn't even checked his phone, and he knows Justin will want to have words.

But first there's this. There's going to be this until Sunday, at least. "Can you believe it, Jess?"

Jesse says, "I can."


End file.
